Sara gets scared?
by theblackrose4ever
Summary: Nothing much, just some babble. Sara gets scared after watching a movie. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the Movie mentioned in this story.

Summary: Nothing much just some babble. One shot.

Sara gets scared?

Sara Sidle pulled her blanket closer to her chest as she continued to watch the horrifying movie, The Exorcist. She sat motionless as she stared at the screen. Her living room was dark, and she was alone. She jumped when the bed of the young girl's in the movie began to thump and thump, up and down.

"Mother! Mother! Mother! Mother help" The girl in the move cried as her bed went thump, and Sara screamed loudly as she threw the blanket over her head.

"I can't watch anymore of this" she said to herself as she hesitantly removed her blanket form her head. She reached over to her coffee table and she grabbed her remote and turned off the movie.

"God I should kill Greg for even suggesting this movie" She grumbled as she reached to turn in her light. Click, click went her light switch but the light didn't come on. Sara continued to try and turn the light on, but still nothing.

"God! Now what?" She mumbled as she stood form her couch and she carefully headed over to another light across the room.

She kept her balance by grabbing on to furniture near by. Though about half way there Sara stopped dead in her tracks as a loud thump came from her bedroom of her apartment. At first she thought it was the neighbors, but then another thump sounded and it was louder then the first. Her heart almost stopped as she swallowed hard.

"Who's there?" Sara called out, but there was no answer.

She reached out in front of her to her table and she grabbed a candle holder, not something she wanted but it was the closets thing she could find. She slowly, quietly, and carefully crept across her living room. She held the candle stick high over her head as she reached her room. She reached for the door handle, as she turned it slowly her heart raced faster and faster. She opened the door quietly. Once in she felt along the wall for her light switch. Once she found the switch, she flicked it on, but nothing happed, no light.

"Damn it" She mumbled under her breath as she moved across the room.

About half way into the room she heard glass shatter from her bathroom. Her heart was beating faster as she carefully walked across her dark room. Only the moon light peering from behind her sheer white curtains helped her to move much easier. She grabbed a flashlight that was lying on her bed then she walked to her bathroom. Once at the door she inhaled the she grabbed the handle.

"I'm giving you till the count of three to come out and show yourself or I'm coming in" She managed to say as the cold sweat fell down her face from her brown hair.

Silence filled the air as the passing seconds seemed like forever. She then turned the door knob and opened the door slowly. After the door was opened all the way she moved slowly across the cold tiled floor. She turned on her flashlight and she shined in all over her small bathroom. There was nothing and so she walked over to her shower and she pulled back the shower curtain and found a small black and white cat.

"It was you this whole time?" She laughed as she reached down and picked up the cat. The cat meowed as she petted him.

As she was leaving the bathroom the lights came back on. Then the cat jumped out of her arms and ran out of her bedroom. She sighed as she walked out of her room, when she turned the corner she jumped several feet back when she saw Greg standing in the middle of her living room. She fell against her wall and almost to the floor.

"GOD GREG" She shouted as she tried to gather herself back together. Greg smiled.

"Sorry to scare you but your door was unlocked and I wanted to see how you where enjoying the movie" He replied. Sara glared at him.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She asked as she walked into her kitchen through her white swinging door. Greg followed almost getting hit with the door. He watched Sara open a cabinet under the sink and pull out a bottle of Vodka. She then reached above her head in a cabinet and she pulled out a shot glass. Greg laughed as he walked over to Sara, he took her bottle and then opened it.

"Greg what are you doing?" She asked as she watched him pour the whole thing down the drain.

Greg didn't answer for she knew perfectly well what it was that he was doing. He then searched her entire kitchen for her alcohol and when he found some he poured it out. Sara watched in anger though she didn't bother to stop him.

"Now you can't hide anything behind your alcohol" He said as she looked over at Sara.

He could she how angry she was, and he wonder for a short moment if she would do anything about it. He walked over to her refrigerator and he grabbed a soda, which he gave to her. She glared at him as she opened the can.

"Go home Greg" She scowled as she down the soda in one gulp.

Greg nodded, "Ok I will go now" He said as he began to exit her kitchen.

He pushed opened the door and headed out into her living room heading for her door. Sara followed to make sure he left. Just as he was about to leave he turned to face Sara once more. His face was bright with a huge smile.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked coldly as she glared at him.

"Sleep tight, and don't let the boogeyman get you" He giggled as he turned to leave.

"Ha ha funny" She snickered. "Go home Greg" She snapped as she slammed her door shut.

She walked into her bedroom after turning off her lights off. She crawled into her bed and she pulled the covers up to her chest. Then she laid down on her pillow.

"Bogeyman? Come on Greg that is so old school" She said to herself as she closed her eyes. She then drifted off into a deep sleep.

The End

Okay I know it was odd but it was the best I could do. R&R I don't care if you hate it just leave a review. Nothing to bad though.

Thanks Morgana!


End file.
